Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus conveys a transfer material to a transfer nip formed at a position opposing an image bearer and applies a transfer bias to transfer a toner image from the image bearer onto a recording medium in the transfer nip. In such a configuration, when using a recording medium having a coarse surface or an embossed surface such as Japanese paper (also known as Washi), a pattern of light and dark (unevenness of image density) according to the surface condition of the recording medium appears in an output image. More specifically, toner does not transfer well to such embossed surfaces, in particular, recessed portions of the surface. This inadequate transfer of the toner appears as a pattern of light and dark in the resulting output image.